


When He Isn't Looking

by heizl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Something adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizl/pseuds/heizl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to despise his older “brother”, and want nothing more than to kill him and take the throne. </p>
<p>Yet, every single night he went to the Avenger's Tower and sat outside Thor's room on his windowsill, looking in through the large glass windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Isn't Looking

He was supposed to hate him. He was supposed to despise his older “ _brother_ ”, and want nothing more than to kill him and take the throne. He was supposed to be a cold-heartless trickster who was causing havoc to Midgard: destroying the Avengers and having everyone kneel to him. He was supposed to want them all _dead_. 

He was supposed to hate them all.

 

Yet, every _single_ night he went to the Avenger's Tower and sat outside Thor's room on his windowsill, looking in through the large glass windows.

He'd watch him; Thor would enter the room, tired and drained, set down Mjölnir then collapse onto the bed. He'd wait there, and once he knew Thor was 1,000% for sure asleep, he'd go in and pull the covers up around him.

If it was a colder night, he'd wrap a blanket around him. 

And every single night he would do this. Watch him, tuck him in to bed, kiss his forehead, then leave. And not one soul would _ever_ know.

Another day passed by, where he nearly killed Thor, and now here he was, sitting on the edge of Thor's bed, watching him sleep, peaceful and unaware.

He smiled at that familiar calmness that always washed over him when he slept.

“I am sorry...” Loki let himself breathe out. “I never wanted this to happen.”

He bit his lip.

“I have never hated you...” Loki quietly said, crawling down the bed, trying his hardest to not awake the slumbering God. He settled next to him, laying on his side, facing him. He brushed a loose strand of golden hair behind his ear, chuckling at Thor's brilliant smile.

“I have always cared for you.” Loki moved into Thor, taking in his older brother's warmth and scent.

He smelled of adventure, knowing he'd have hundreds of stories to tell. Well, he knew most of them since he was always there, fighting right back against him.

He held his breath for a moment.

 

“I have always loved you," letting out the words he always feared to say.

 

He closed his eyes, focusing on just being there with his brother. Being there peacefully, and not having to attack him or yell at him, saying that he hated him or pretend to try to kill him or--

He gasped as strong arms wrapped themselves around him.

A deep, sleepy voice spoke, “I have always loved you too, brother.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short thing I wrote one night. I don't normally write short and sweet things, so it was nice for a change.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
